


Lasciate qualcosa da mangiare a Kageyama

by sabaku (Chiyaku)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiyaku/pseuds/sabaku
Summary: Kageyama quella sera era rimasto a casa da solo e non aveva voglia di uscire. I suoi erano fuori a mangiare e, nonostante gli inviti, il Re del campo non voleva saperne di lasciare la sua cameretta.





	

Kageyama quella sera era rimasto a casa da solo e non aveva voglia di uscire. I suoi erano fuori a mangiare e, nonostante gli inviti, il Re del campo non voleva saperne di lasciare la sua cameretta.  
Verso le 8 lo stomaco iniziò a brontolare e Kageyama sgattaiolò fuori dalla tana per andare in cucina e decidere il da farsi. Scartò subito l'opzione del cibo d'asporto perchè l'ultima volta aveva scoperto che il fattorino era quell'antipatico di Oikawa che stava lavorando per potersi comprare un'auto.  
Aprì il frigo e trovò...il nulla. Sua mamma lo obbligava a seguire "la dieta dell'atleta" e gli comprava solo cose verdi e croccanti come un coleottero che gli facevano schifo.  
Sbuffò e rovistò tra i sacchetti del congelatore trovando una bistecca, dei piselli, un sacchetto pieno di cose strane marroni che si scoprì essere funghi, delle patatine e dei cubetti di ghiaccio. Decise che avrebbe mangiato la bistecca con le patatine fritte, tirò fuori dal freezer tutto il necessario e chiuse lo sportello.   
Il primo problema che dovette affrontare fu la bistecca: come diavolo si scongela. Ma Kageyama non si scoraggiò e, da bravo adolescente alla presa con i fornelli, cercò su internet dei suggerimenti.  
 _La carne surgelata può essere cotta anche senza essere scongelata, e rischia anche di essere più buona._  
Perfetto, pensò Kageyama. Non lesse tutta la pagina perchè quell'informazione era più che sufficiente per la sua cenetta con i fiocchi.   
Cercò una padella sotto al lavandino e ne trovò una non troppo bassa e con il fondo a quadretti: doveva essere quella giusta. Versò dell'olio per scoprire con orrore che era quello piccante che sua mamma preparava apposta per papà. Lui detestava il piccante e andò subito alla ricerca di un imbuto ma, non trovandolo, decise di fabbricarselo da sè. Arrotolò un cartoncino abbastanza pulito in modo da formare un cono e con molta pazienza travasò l'olio nella bottiglia. Metà si versò sulla mano e sul tavolo e mentre stava per finire l'improvviso squillare del cellulare lo fece sobbalzare e le ultime gocce finirono sul tappeto.  
"Maledet- chi cavolo è che mi chiama proprio adesso" borbottò lanciando l'imbuto di cartone nel lavandino e si lavò velocemente la mano sporca.  
Intanto il telefono continuava a cantare allegramente minacciando di cadere per le vibrazioni.   
"Un attimo, un attimo...Pronto?" Rispose senza guardare. Fu un errore.  
"Tobio-chan!" Urlò Oikawa dall'altra parte del telefono.  
"Ma che-" Kagayama allontanò il telefono dall'orecchio per vedere chi stesse chiamando: _Oikulo_.   
"Tobio-chan non è che hai trovato un ombrello?" berciò l'altro ignorando il suo silenzio.   
"Perchè diavolo mi stai chiamando? Ho combinato un macello per colpa tua" sbraitò Kagayama guardando la macchia d'olio allargarsi sul piano da lavoro.   
"Ho dimenticato l'ombrello da te quando ti ho portato il ramen settimana scorsa. Ce l'hai ancora? Non posso averlo perso, sarebbe già il secondo da quando-"  
"E' quell'ombrello giallo orribile con scritto So sexy it hurts?" Lo interruppe. "Lo volevamo buttare"  
"No! Non puoi buttarlo è mio ed è bellissimo, la scritta è di Iwa-chan e ahio, mi hai fatto male Iwa-" si sentì un po' di trambusto dall'altra parte e dopo qualche secondo una voce parlò ancora.  
"Ciao Tobio, scusami ma quell'idiota di Oikawa sta frignando da un'ora. Ti va bene se passiamo a recuperarlo più tardi?" Chiese Iwaizumi e di sottofondo si sentiva Oikawa lamentarsi.   
"Uh...Va bene" borbottò e dopo un rapido saluto chiuse la chiamata. Tornò trotterallando in cucina per scoprire con orrore che l'olio era ovunque e stava colando sul mobile. Prese una spugnetta bagnata e cercò di rimediare al disastro spalmando l'unto sul legno rendendolo bello lucido e scivoloso. Decise che a quello ci avrebbe pensato dopo.   
Intanto la sua bistecchina era ancora lì invitante ad aspettarlo e aveva lasciato qualche goccia d'acqua ma per il resto era ancora cosparsa di cristalli di ghiaccio.   
Versò l'olio di oliva nella pentola e accese il fuoco al massimo per scaldarlo più in fretta. Appena si formarono delle bollicine e iniziò a scoppiettare rovesciò la carne nella padella.   
Kageyama quel giorno imparò una lezione importante: leggere sempre fino in fondo gli articoli.   
Infatti, se avesse prestato maggiore attenzione al sito avrebbe scoperto che la carne congelata nei sacchetti non va mai cotta subito in pentola perchè è coperta dal ghiaccio e...  
Una fiammata si levò con cattiveria dalla padella minacciando di arrostirgli le sopracciglia. Kageyama lanciò un urlo degno di Hinata, un po' più impaurito e si allontanò di scatto dal fornello. Si rifugiò dietro l'anta di un armadietto e aspettò che le fiamme si calmassero, diffondendo nell'aria un profumo di copertone bruciato.   
Appena il cuore raggiunse un numero di battiti normale al minuto, si avvicinò con circospezione ai fornelli trovando la bistecca un po' annerita ma ancora di un aspetto commestibile. Decise che valeva la pena rischiare perchè non avrebbe avuto altro da mangiare. Per le patatine, non volendo ripetere lo stesso errore cercò di scongelarle bagnando il sacchetto di acqua tiepida finchè non si sciolse tutto il ghiaccio.   
Versò dell'altro olio, questa volta quello giusto e abbassò la fiamma: era un bravo ragazzo e aveva subito imparato dai propri errori, come nella pallavolo.   
"Coraggio Tobio, è come una partita alla fine, una sfida contro una squadra cattiva..." pensò per incoraggiarsi. "Una squadra di attaccanti. La chiamerò Jagaimo" Ridacchiò da solo come un cretino e si armò del sacchetto e di un mestolo per spingerle dentro.   
Le versò piano piano e riuscì a portare a termine il lavoro senza combinare disastri. Mentre le patatine friggevano tornò a concentrarsi sulla bistecca: per lo meno aveva smesso di fumare e sembrava meno scura. Ne tagliò un angolino e scoprì soddisfatto che il dentro era rosa come un porcellino ma non al sangue. La assaggiò e si rese conto che non era niente male, aveva un retrogusto di carbone ma dava un tocco in più.   
Intanto la sua Jagaimo stava perdendo di brutto perchè le patatine si doravano pian piano e avevano tutta l'aria di essere deliziose. Quando raggiunsero un aspetto più croccante spense il fuoco e le tolse con un mestolo forato facendo sgocciolare l'olio per poi asciugarle nella carta assorbente.  
Finalmente potè gustarsi la sua cenetta: borbottò un "Itadakimasu" e cominciò a mangiare. Le patatine erano uscite davvero bene e, mandando al diavolo le buona maniere di sua mamma cominciò a mangiarle con le mani.   
Dopo cena dovette affrontare un nuovo grande problema: l'olio di frittura. Kageyama sapeva che non poteva buttarlo nè giù dal lavandino nè giù dal water. Si grattò la nuca pensieroso, riflettendo sul da farsi finchè decise di buttarlo nel bidone in cortile.   
Prese il pentolino, stando attento a non rovesciare l'olio ancora caldo e uscì sul pianerottolo per controllare che non ci fosse nessuno. Avrebbe potuto travasarlo in un contenitore e poi scendere in cortile ma Kageyama non ci pensò, fiducioso del fatto che niente sarebbe potuto andare storto.   
Aprì il portone con un piede e scese le scale rapidamente col terrore di essere visto da qualcuno, in effetti non era un bello spettacolo: aveva una vecchia maglietta di suo padre e dei pantaloncini orribili color senape che metteva solo in casa e per chiudere in bellezza il pentolino in mano.  
Dopo un ultimo sguardo furtivo sgattaiolò fino ai bidoni condominiali per trovare quello di famiglia. Poi si pose il problema che avrebbe dovuto venirgli in mente subito: come si versa nel bidone?  
Gli vennero in mente quattro possibilità:  
a) versarlo direttamente dentro col rischio che sarebbe uscito dagli angoli.  
b) cercare un qualcosa in cui versarlo e poi metterlo nel bidone.  
c) versarlo nel bidone del vicino e incolpare lui.  
d) berlo per nascondere le prove.  
Kageyama diede un'occhiata all'olio e vide dei pezzetti neri carbone che ondeggiavano sul fondo e scartò l'opzione d.   
Stava ancora pensando sul da farsi quando sentì il rumore di un motorino che si avvicinava. Spaventato corse dietro il cespuglio a lato dei bidoni per avere una visuale sul cancello ma al riparo da occhi indiscreti.   
Riconobbe al volo la voce.   
"Iwa-chan, è questa la casa"  
Oikulo del cavolo.   
"Dai, suona e poi torniamo a casa" ordinò Iwaizumi spegnendo il motore. Sembrava seccato dalla voce ma era comprensibile: stare tutto il giorno vicino a quell'idiota sarebbe stato troppo per chiunque.   
"Iwa-chan sei arrabbiato? Ti ho già detto scusa, non cercherò più di farti i selfie mentre guidi. E' che hai la faccia troppo divertente, sembri incazzato nero" scherzò Oikawa e Kageyama lo intravide dargli un pugnetto scherzoso sulla spalla. Iwaizumi gli mollò un calcio nel fianco.   
"Sei cattivo..." piagnucolò Oikawa e iniziò a scampanellare. "Yaho! Tobio-chan! Sono io!" Berciò senza staccare il dito dal citofono. Kageyama aggiunse il punto e) alla sua lista: versare l'olio in faccia a quel demente.   
"Forse è uscito" suggerì Iwaizumi e si sporse per sbirciare tra le finestre.   
"Ma glielo avevamo detto che saremmo passati " sbuffò Oikawa. "Io entro" dichiarò e si apprestò a scavalcare il cancello. Iwa-chan lo fermò per un polso.  
"Ma sei matto? Guarda che questa è violazione di proprietà privata" gli disse.  
"Ma stai tranquillo, faccio in un attimo" lo rassicurò il ragazzo e si sporse per dargli un bacino sulla fronte. Kageyama, nel bel mezzo di quella situazione assurda non potè fare a meno di notare quella cosa: stavano insieme? Oikawa e Iwa-chan? E... Omiodio stanno pomiciando davanti a casa mia! Pensò schifato intravedendoli tra i rami.   
"Vado e torno" disse infine Oikawa e scavalcò senza difficoltà il cancelletto. Atterrò leggero sulle punte dei piedi ammortizzando il colpo con le ginocchia. Si girò solo per fare un gesto di vittoria a Iwa-chan e cominciò ad andare verso il portone del condominio. Kageyama si spostò leggermente per nascondersi meglio e lo sentì entrare nel pianerottolo.  
Uscì qualche secondo dopo, vittorioso col suo ombrello inguardabile e Kageyama sentì con orrore il portone chiudersi.   
"Aaah quello scemo di Tobio è uscito senza chiudere il portone, se non ci fossi io..." esclamò Oikawa e riscalvalcando il cancello raggiunse Iwaizumi. Perchè aprirlo dal cortile, dove c'era l'apposito pulsante con l'apposita targhetta era troppo difficile per un sempliciotto come lui e doveva per forza pavoneggiarsi di fronte al suo...amico? Ragazzo? Kageyama avrebbe svolto un'indagine più approfondita a riguardo.   
"Prega solo che non abbiano le telecamere..." sospirò Iwa-chan allacciandosi il casco e accese il motore della moto. "Manda un messaggio a Tobio dicendogli che sei passato"  
"Sisi " disse sventolando la mano con noncuranza e salì sul posto del passeggero aggrappandosi alla vita del ragazzo davanti. I due partirono sgommando e Kageyama stava ancora guardando il punto dove si erano baciati qualche minuto fa quando si versò dell'olio addosso.  
"Merda" bofonchiò pulendosi la mano in una foglia e uscì dal suo nascondiglio, sempre con quel cazzo di pentolino in mano.   
Allora, ho bruciato la cena, ho spalmato olio ovunque, Oikawa sta con Iwaizumi e si sono baciati davanti a me, quel cretino è entrato in casa mia e io sono rimasto chiuso fuori. Ma stiamo calmi, stiamo calmi...pensò disperatamente mentre cercava di rimediare ad almeno un problema. La cosa più urgente era liberarsi dell'olio e poi si sarebbe preoccupato di come tornare in casa.   
Alla fine decise di pescare una bottiglietta di vetro vuota, probabilmente di sugo di pomodoro, ci versò il liquido ormai tiepido e lasciò il contenitore vicino al bidone. Qualcuno se ne sarebbe occupato e lui non aveva inquinato, a parte il litro versato in cucina e sulla sua mano.   
Adesso il problema era tornare in casa. Salì sulle scale facendo tre gradini a volta e spinse il portone, nella vana speranza che Oikawa l'avesse solo accostato; chiuso come non mai. Kageyama si concesse un'imprecazione colorita e un singhiozzo di disperazione. Prendere a testate il legno non lo avrebbe fatto magicamente aprire ma ci provò lo stesso e quello rimase ancora più chiuso di prima.   
Kageyama ruggì dalla rabbia e gli sferrò un calcio ammaccandosi il mignolo perchè, tra le altre cose era in ciabatte.   
Tentò il tutto per tutto: fece il giro della casa e trovò la finestra del bagno aperta. Euforico, si avvicinò e tentò di aggrapparsi al davanzale; fu necessario richiedere l'ausilio di un bidone per arrivare a sollevarsi decentemente. Aprì meglio l'anta e lanciò il pentolino all'interno per avere le mani libere.   
Il problema fu quando il bidone gli scappò da sotto i piedi scagliando bottiglie e lattine ovunque mentre lui rimase a penzolare alla finestra.   
"Oikawa maledetto, che tu possa perdere tutte le partite e diventare più brutto di Tsukishima" imprecò tra i denti mentre si tirava su a forza di braccia e strisciava in avanti per entrare in casa.  
Se il vicino di casa avesse dato una sbirciata alla casa di fronte a lui avrebbe visto metà ragazzo dimenarsi fuori da una finestra, sgambettando nell'aria. Ma fortunatamente il vicino non si affacciò e nessuno vide il suddetto ragazzo precipitare di testa nel bagno di casa sua.   
Kageyama si rialzò mogio mogio, sentendosi uno scemo, più scemo di Tanaka- senpai o di Hinata o Noya-san messi assieme. Voleva solo sprofondare nelle coperte e non uscire mai più ma prima doveva finire di sistemare il macello combinato in cucina.  
Massaggiandosi i palmi, alla fine erano stati loro ad attutire la caduta, tornò in cucina e mise a posto almeno il piatto. Buttò l'imbuto e tentò di pulire il piano di lavoro ma dopo molte passate era ancora unto e alla fine mandò a quel paese tutto e lasciò lì, tanto sua mamma si sarebbe accorta lo stesso.   
Tutto era successo perchè sua mamma non gli aveva lasciato niente di buono da mangiare, pensò Kageyama arrabbiato mentre si buttava a pancia in giù sul divano. Se solo avesse smesso di comprargli le verdure e gli avesse invece preso del buon sushi o dei noodles o qualsiasi altra cosa commestibile.   
Anche se, riflettè, il vero colpevole era Oikawa: se non fosse stato lui il fattorino avrebbe ordinato una pizza e avrebbe evitato quel disastro. Era sempre stata colpa sua per aver versato l'olio fuori dall'imbuto quando lo aveva chiamato ed era stato lui ad averlo chiuso fuori.   
Kageyama guardò con odio il cellulare sul tavolino e girandosi di scatto lo afferrò per scrivere furiosamente un messaggio.  
***  
"Iwa-chan!" Chiamò Oikawa dall'angolo della stanza.  
"Mm" Iwaizumi era sdraiato sul letto a torso nudo con le braccia incrociate dietro la testa per sorreggerla. Oikawa era in piedi con una salvietta attorno ai fianchi e i capelli gocciolanti, appena uscito dalla doccia e guardava il telefono.   
"Tobio mi ha scritto _Giuro che alla prossima partita ti disintegro e che tu possa morire schiacciato da una ruspa_ " lesse il messaggio ad alta voce.  
"Ha fatto bene" disse Iwa-chan mentre si stiracchiava e Oikawa, offeso, gli tirò la spazzola addosso prima di perdersi nel proprio riflesso dello specchio. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, non sono completamente certa del fatto che si possa bruciare così in fretta una bistecca ma mi divertiva l'idea xD la cosa della fiammata è vera, lo avevo visto in un video di cucina e la frase in corsivo è un copia-incolla dello stesso sito del video.  
> Dicevamo, è una vicenda basata su una storia semi-vera, l'avventura del pentolino è successa veramente e anche l'olio sbagliato. A dire il vero, la storia del pentolino è vera fino a quando Kageyama scende con quello in mano e si nasconde perchè sente i rumori, poi Sorella era riuscita a tornare in casa senza essere vista (dal portone eh)  
> E va bene, anche l'imbuto l'ho messo io a caso, non l'ha fatto davvero. Credo. Aspettiamo conferme dalla diretta interessata.   
> Il luogo descritto, la posizione dei bidoni, il portone etc etc sono fedeli a casa mia, non ho idea di come sia la casa di Kageyama o dei giapponesi xD  
> Può darsi che in questa cretinata compaia molte volte la parola "pentolino" ma mi fa stra ridere e quando Sorella mi ha raccontato la sua avventura ha sottolineato più volte che si trattava di un pentolino e quindi pentolino sia.  
> Spero di non aver fatto Kageyama troppo OOC, lo so che non è così cretino ma situazioni simili tirano fuori il lato peggiore di noi (?)  
> Ora penso di aver finito le note...Ah si: shippo da morire IwaOi ma anche Kagehina (che qui non compare) ma anche tutte le altre possibili combinazioni. In Haikyuu vige l' OTTEAM, non odio nessuna coppia perchè sono tutti pg bellissim e pucciosissimi. (KuroTsukki otpissima )   
> E ora me ne vado, spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta perchè io mi sono divertita un mondo a scriverla :D se volete condividere le vostre disavventure, Sorella sarà felice di ascoltarle.  
> Mi pare inutile specificarlo come ultima cosa ma non si sa mai: ovviamente Sorella ha davvero visto gli IwaOi davanti a casa nostra, mi sembra ovvio.   
> Bye bye,   
> sabaku


End file.
